


Victor's Foot Thing

by pursuitofnerdiness



Series: Victor's Foot Thing [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comeplay, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, POV Victor Nikiforov, Praise Kink, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Victor's Foot Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuitofnerdiness/pseuds/pursuitofnerdiness
Summary: Victor pauses and considers. Maybe he should just ask already. He gathers enough nerve to hint at what he means. “Actually, I… I like it. Your foot on me there. But only if you want to. You don’t have to…” He trails off.“It’s okay, Vitya. It’s not like I haven’t noticed how much you like my feet.”Yuuri and Victor explore the foot thing.





	1. Getting His Feet Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my lovely betas [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b), [storiesinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark), and [A_N_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_N_D) for the time and attention they gave to this fic. <3 Thanks for helping me to be a better writer.

_ St. Petersburg, two weeks after Worlds. _

Victor sits reading on the couch on a lazy Tuesday afternoon as the sun streams into his and Yuuri’s apartment. Makkachin is napping in her bed by the window, and Yuuri is sprawled along the length of the couch playing Pokemon on his 3DS.  As Victor gets lost in the adventures of a teenage necromancer, the sounds of Pokemon battles fade into the background.

Until, that is, Yuuri moves his feet into Victor’s lap, startling him back to reality. “Oh,” he says in surprise. “Hello there, Yuuri.” He puts his book down, rubs Yuuri’s leg, and smiles at him.

Yuuri looks up from his game. “Hey.”

“How’s it going over there?”

“Pretty well. Almost done with this trial.”

“Mmm.” Victor isn’t too well-versed in Pokemon, but that sounds like a good thing. “Do you know what you want to do for dinner tonight? I picked last night, so…” After the frantic season they’d both had, they were making up for lost time, going out on the dates they never had time for before.

“Hm.” Yuuri’s brows furrow in consideration. “There’s an Indian place by Alexander Garden I was looking at, and then maybe we could go for a walk in the park. What do you think?”

“Perfect!” Even in mid-April, St. Petersburg is still chilly, but what better excuse to walk while snuggled together? Victor sighs happily and squeezes Yuuri’s ankle.

Yuuri nods and turns back to his game, and Victor is left staring at Yuuri’s bare feet in his lap. He tries to get back to his book, but he’s been on the same page for ten minutes now, distracted as he is by Yuuri’s feet. They’ve started to heal after months of abuse; blisters have receded, bruises are fading, and they’re no longer taped up. They’re the feet that danced with Victor and swept him off his feet, the feet that won hard-fought gold and broke world records. How could Victor not be distracted?

Yuuri doesn’t seem to have noticed anything; he’s still staring intently at his game console, mashing buttons. After a minute, the button mashing stops and Yuuri sighs in relief, shifting his feet in Victor’s lap. His feet are resting perilously close to dangerous territory, and Victor tries to keep very, very still. His breath is quiet and shallow as his body tenses and he closes his eyes. His book slides out of his hand and slots itself between his leg and the arm of the couch.

Yuuri resumes his gameplay, unaware of the state he’s put Victor in; the sounds of battle emanate from the speakers and Yuuri presses buttons and taps the screen. Victor simply listens with his eyes closed, holding still, trying very hard not to think about Yuuri’s feet doing indecent things to him. He doesn’t have much success.

And then Yuuri mutters, “Yatta!” and the unmistakable victory music plays. Yuuri moves his feet again, and Victor’s eyes fly open as Yuuri’s foot rests on his dick. He gasps involuntarily, and Yuuri looks up from his game at Victor, eyes widening as he apparently realizes what he’s done and yanks his foot back. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry! Are you okay? Sorry, I—”

Victor cuts his frantic apologies off. “It’s okay. You didn’t hurt me.”

Yuuri visibly relaxes. “Oh, good. I was worried there for a second.”

Victor pauses and considers. Maybe he should just ask already. He gathers enough nerve to hint at what he means. “Actually, I… I like it. Your foot on me there. But only if you want to. You don’t have to…” He trails off.

“It’s okay, Vitya. It’s not like I haven’t noticed how much you like my feet.” It was true, of course. So many times when they’d been soaking in the onsen at Yutopia, Victor had taken Yuuri’s feet in hand and gently worked out the strain and aches of the day’s practice. It had given him a feeling of intimacy he’d craved so desperately, since it wasn’t like they could do any other intimate activities in the onsen. Focusing on caring for Yuuri’s feet had helped to ease the unbearable tension of being naked in public next to the sexiest man on the planet.

Victor’s face heats up as blood rushes to his cheeks. He feels exposed and relieved all at once, somehow. “So you don’t think it’s weird?” he blurts out. Unpleasant memories of rejections past with regard to this particular request resurface whether Victor wants them to or not.

“The foot thing? Not at all. Hang on, let me save…” Yuuri clicks a few buttons and then sets his 3DS down next to himself. “Honestly, I’ve been waiting for you to ask for ages.”

“Oh.” Victor looks down at Yuuri’s feet, now perched against his thigh, and considers.

“Tell me what you want.”

Victor gathers his resolve. He takes a deep breath, steadying himself to lay bare his desires, to open himself up to Yuuri. There are no milky onsen waters to obscure anything whatsoever, and so Victor decides to put everything into the open. “I want to rub and kiss your beautiful feet. And…” Another deep breath. He looks up at Yuuri. “I want to fuck your feet, Yuuri.” And he waits for judgment as all the remaining blood in his body rushes to either his face or his cock stirring to life in his pants.

With only a moment’s hesitation, Yuuri smiles and replies, “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Relief floods through him and drowns his hesitation. “Wow, okay, I… Wow. I’ve… been thinking about this for a while, actually.”

Yuuri smirks at him. “Ever since you kissed my skate at Rostelecom?”

Victor grimaces a bit. “Was it that obvious the whole time?”

“Well… yes.” Yuuri shrugs. “So why haven’t you asked about it before? You can ask me for anything you want.”

Victor wrings his hands nervously. “Because I was worried about hurting you. I wanted your feet to have time to heal after the season was over because I want it to feel good for you too.”

Yuuri smiles. “Vitya…. that’s adorable.”

Victor sighs. “Well, I wasn’t really going for adorable.”

“Well, I adore you anyway.” Yuuri blows him a kiss from the other side of the couch.

“Oh, Yuuri, you’re so good to me.” Victor sighs happily and finally lets his fingers drift down to Yuuri’s feet. He skims the tops with his fingers. “You should get to try something new, too.” He looks up at Yuuri again and raises an eyebrow. “What do you want?”

Yuuri blushes, which is ridiculously adorable. “Actually, there is something. Can I fuck your chest?”

Victor blinks, because the request seems rather mild, but it is something they haven’t done before. “Of course.” Yuuri _does_ like to play with his nipples a lot, though, so it’s not totally unexpected.

Yuuri looks at him suggestively. “So did you want to do that now, or…?”

“Now. Please.”

Yuuri slides a foot to the inside of Victor’s leg and slowly drags it from his knee up his thigh. “Oh, is this what you want?” Yuuri teases.

Victor’s breath hitches as Yuuri’s toes inch ever closer to his dick. “ _Yuuri_ ,” he whimpers.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Yuuri says, smirking. “I need to shower first, though.”

Victor steadies himself and nods. “Yes. You should do that. And one more thing… can you, you know, tell me what to do?” After Yuuri’s spontaneous tie-pulling move at Rostelecom, they’d discovered that was the sort of thing they both enjoyed. Yuuri enjoyed taking control, and Victor was all too happy to submit to him.

Yuuri nods knowingly. “After I get in the shower, go to the bedroom and take your clothes off. Wait for me on the bed. Don’t touch yourself.” He pulls his feet back from Victor’s thighs, and Victor whines at the loss. _Unfair._ He hops off the couch and pauses in front of Victor to kiss his forehead. Victor’s eyes flutter shuts and he hums happily as Yuuri kisses him and pets his hair. “See you in a few minutes.”

Victor waits on the couch until he hears the shower running, and then he pushes himself up and off and pads into the bedroom. He sheds his sweatpants, tshirt, and underwear, dropping them in his hamper. He climbs onto the bed, pushes the blankets out of the way, and sits upright against the headboard with pillows behind him, and he waits. 

He fidgets and squirms as he waits for Yuuri to finish showering, anticipation buzzing in his gut. His mind replays fantasies he’s been harboring for months: Yuuri moaning as he savors the feel of Yuuri’s toes in his mouth, the numerous possible combinations of Yuuri’s feet and his dick, coming undone by way of Yuuri’s feet. He's starting to get hard, and he worries that if he has to wait any longer, he’ll throw himself at Yuuri in the shower instead, no matter how much he wants to obey Yuuri’s commands.

Fortunately, he doesn’t have to wait much longer; the spray of the shower peters out, and Yuuri walks into the bedroom not long after, wrapped in a towel and carrying some washcloths. He winks as he drops his towel to the floor, and Victor ogles him from head to toe. Yuuri looks amazing, as always: so much muscle in his compact form, with thighs to die for and a tiny bit of delightful off-season softness forming. “Hey gorgeous,” he says, smiling at Yuuri.

Yuuri eyes him up and down and says, “Hey yourself, I think you mean.”

Victor raises his eyebrows playfully and smiles. “Mmm, I guess we’re both gorgeous.”

Yuuri laughs. “Okay, you win. Thanks for waiting. I’m all clean for you now.” He walks over to the bedside table and places the washcloths there.

Victor knows that Yuuri was just trying to be considerate, but he can’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment, wishing he could have washed Yuuri’s feet himself. “Please, next time, could I wash your feet? I mean, if…” Victor trails off. If this goes well, if Yuuri likes it, if… 

Yuuri simply hums thoughtfully and joins Victor on the bed, sitting next to Victor’s hip. “Of course. I should have asked.” Victor already feels light with relief. Yuuri takes his hand and kisses the back of it, and Victor’s stomach flutters. “Lie down on your side for me, Vitya.”

Victor nods and scoots down, resting his head on the pillow, and then turns towards Yuuri. Yuuri settles next to him, their chests nearly flush, and runs a hand up and down Victor’s side before trailing fingers along his shoulder, up his neck, and then behind his head. Yuuri strokes Victor’s hair, and Victor leans in, pressing his forehead to Yuuri’s as he hums contentedly.

Yuuri’s hand comes to a stop and he tangles his fingers in Victor’s hair. He nudges Victor’s mouth towards his own and places a soft kiss there as he moves in closer, pressing shower-warm skin flush to Victor’s chest. Victor melts into him and returns the kiss, their lips chasing each other between breaths. He deepens the kiss, and Victor finds himself moaning already. He ignites need and desperation in Victor like no one else; he needs Yuuri’s tongue in his mouth more than he needs air, surely, and his cock, starting to fill out, agrees.

Yuuri pulls away, and Victor blinks himself back to awareness. “On your back for me, Vitya.” When Victor rolls onto his back, Yuuri tells him, “Good, right there is perfect.” Yuuri climbs over top of him and straddles him, half-hard cock dangling. He leans forward so that his face hovers over Victor’s chest. He takes a quick, experimental swipe with his tongue at one of Victor’s nipples, and Victor can’t help but shudder. “You like that? Do you want more?”

Victor nods. “Yes, please.”

As always, Yuuri gives him what he wants. He drags his tongue in circles around Victor’s nipple, spiraling inward towards the center. He flicks his tongue against the nub once, twice, and then closes his lips around the nipple and sucks ever so gently. Victor hums in approval and squirms under Yuuri as he sucks harder and continues teasing with his tongue. Then, Yuuri drags his teeth against the nipple and Victor gasps under him.

“More, please, more,” Victor begs, his breath already quickening.

Yuuri pulls off him. “So impatient,” Yuuri says, but he switches his mouth to the other nipple anyway and uses a finger to keep playing with the first. The heady sensation of Yuuri licking, sucking, and nibbling him travels straight to his cock, now fully hard and flush against his stomach. Yuuri’s erection drags against his stomach not too far away, leaving him breathless and wanting more, more, more as he loses himself in the marvel that is Yuuri’s mouth.

Victor is startled back to the present by the jarring absence of Yuuri’s mouth from his chest, and he opens his eyes to see Yuuri moving his knees up to straddle his chest. He’s holding his cock over Victor’s face and offering it to him. “Get me nice and wet, Vitya. Open your mouth for me.”

Victor parts his lips for Yuuri, who slides his cock between them into Victor’s willing mouth. He eagerly sucks at the head until Yuuri pushes his cock in as deep as Victor can take him. Oh fuck, how he loves when Yuuri does this, pumping gently in and out of his mouth as he does his best to suck and lick and please him in every way he can. And please he does, as Yuuri lets him know, “Yes, just like that. Your mouth is perfect.” He moans around Yuuri’s cock at those words and lets Yuuri use his mouth as he likes.

Yuuri pulls himself all the way out of Victor’s mouth, and Victor sucks in a breath. Yuuri backs up and sinks down, and his hard cock, glistening with saliva, settles between Victor’s pecs as he leans forward. He drags his cock over one of Victor’s nipples, and Victor shudders. He grabs each side of Victor’s chest, a thumb on each nipple, and pushes his muscular pecs together. There’s not all that much to push together, to be honest, despite his efforts in the gym on his upper body strength for doing lifts, but Yuuri doesn’t seem bothered. Victor moans as Yuuri rubs circles into his nipples and then starts thrusting. This feels… better than he was expecting.

“You like that, Vitya?” Yuuri asks, voice low and rough.

“ _Yes_ ,” Victor moans, because how could he not love anything that involved Yuuri playing with his nipples and giving him his cock? He can feel his own neglected cock starting to dribble precome onto his stomach.

“You feel so good, Vitya. Incredible.” Victor’s whole body tingles as praise tumbles from Yuuri’s lips. “Your body always feels amazing.” Yuuri is panting, huffing out moans, and relentlessly teasing Victor’s nipples on every thrust.

Victor gasps as Yuuri pinches his nipples. Surely Yuuri must be getting close, with his jaw hanging slack and his face screwed up in concentration, and so Victor encourages him on. “Please, Yuuri, please come on me. I want your come so badly.”

Yuuri moans in response and picks up his pace; his thrusts are more erratic and he loses his hold on Victor’s nipples. “Vitya, I’m going to…” Yuuri warns. As he groans, Victor feels the hot flood of Yuuri’s release spread across his chest and arousal surges through him.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he moans, and his cock _aches_ with need. Being covered in Yuuri’s come only ever fuels his desperation.

Yuuri takes a couple of breaths before responding with a smirk on his face. “Oh, but you’re all messy now. How should I clean you up?”

“Please, let me have some, let me taste you, _please_ ,” Victor begs.

“Of course, my love.” Yuuri swipes two fingers through the mess on Victor’s chest and gathers up some come. He brings his fingers to Victor’s mouth, and Victor opens up, letting Yuuri slide his fingers inside. He wraps his lips around Yuuri’s fingers, closes his eyes and moans as the taste of _Yuuri_ hits his tongue. He greedily sucks on Yuuri’s fingers, lapping at them with his tongue until there’s nothing left for him. Yuuri gathers up some more for Victor, which he swallows down just as eagerly, as Yuuri pets his hair with his other hand.

“Yuuri, so good,” he mumbles. He feels floaty and slightly disconnected, and his eyes flutter shut as he luxuriates in the sensation, feeling loved and cherished above all else.

At some point, Yuuri pauses to grab a washcloth, which only occurs to Victor when he feels a warm wet cloth on his chest wiping away the rest of Yuuri’s mess. “Hey, come back to me, Vitya.”

Victor’s eyes open on hearing his name. “Hm?” Yuuri is still straddling him.

“You did so well. Did you enjoy that?”

“Mmm, yes. More than I thought I would.”

“Good. Do you still want to show me how much you love my feet?”

“Oh, yes, definitely.”

Yuuri climbs off him and sits down next to him, grabbing some pillows to stuff behind his back as he leans against the headboard. He sits with his knees drawn up so as to leave room for Victor to worship at his feet. “Up,” he says to Victor, wrapping a hand under his bicep to help him up.

Victor sits up and turns himself around, positioning himself on his knees at Yuuri’s feet, awaiting instructions. He looks up at Yuuri through his bangs and quirks his eyebrows. He’s _so_ ready for this.

“Kiss my feet, Vitya. Show me how much you love them.”

Oh, the words Victor’s been waiting to hear for _months_. A shudder ripples through him, reminding him of just how aroused he is already, but he has to stay focused. He wants to show Yuuri the same kind of tender love and affection Yuuri always bestows upon him.

Victor backs up and leans down so that he can access both of Yuuri’s feet at once. He trails kisses along the top of one, pressing his lips to every spot he can reach, back from Yuuri’s ankles and down to his toes. He kisses the tip of each toe, and his eyelids flutter as he hears Yuuri sighing contentedly above him. He repeats the process for Yuuri’s other foot, and Yuuri finally breaks the silence to praise him. “Perfect.” Victor’s lips curl into a smile against Yuuri’s foot, and he wonders if Yuuri can tell. When he finishes kissing every toe, he settles back on his knees so he can focus on one foot at a time.

He picks up Yuuri’s left foot and nuzzles the top of it, rubs his cheek against it, and then turns his head as he places light, tentative kisses on the inside of it. He massages the sole with his thumb, feeling reassured as he hears little noises of assent. Maybe he can give Yuuri a more thorough massage later, but for now, he places Yuuri’s foot back on the bed. He picks up the other and gives it the same treatment before returning it as well.

Victor pauses, and Yuuri seizes the moment to say something. “Thank you. You can do more than kiss them, Vitya. Go ahead and lick them.”

He shudders and remembers just how achingly hard he is. He picks one up Yuuri’s foot again and licks experimentally at the bottom with the tip of his tongue, teasing all over the sole with short strokes. He feels Yuuri shudder when he prods the tender area towards the inside of Yuuri’s foot. He licks a stripe along it, and his heart races at every little noise Yuuri makes.

He moves to Yuuri’s toes, drawing each one into his mouth to suck on it and swirl his tongue around it. “Ohhh,” Yuuri breathes, and Victor moans around Yuuri’s big toe. He had hoped, in his wildest fantasies, that Yuuri would enjoy this too, and somehow he’s lucky enough to realize those fantasies.

Victor pulls off Yuuri’s toes, breathing heavily, and looked up. “Yuuri…” He isn’t even sure what he’s asking, but he knows Yuuri will have the answer.

“Fuck, you’re getting me hard again. Keep going.” Yuuri lets his head drop back against the headboard, and Victor can see that yes, Yuuri is enjoying this. (Honestly, Yuuri “Stamina” Katsuki’s refractory period is the stuff of legends.)

Encouraged, Victor sucks at the tender flesh of the inside of Yuuri’s foot, greedy for more. He picks up the pace, picking Yuuri’s other foot too, and he licks and sucks all over, messily and hungrily. He hears Yuuri’s breath growing more ragged, and when he looks up briefly, he sees Yuuri stroking his own cock. He gasps involuntarily, and he knows he can’t wait any longer. “Yuuri, can I please fuck your feet now?”

“Yes, yes,” Yuuri pants. “Get the lube.”

At that, Victor _whimpers_ as his heart thuds in his chest. He can fuck Yuuri Katsuki’s world-class feet, but he might die of a heart attack before he gets to. He scrambles up the bed and leans over to the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube. He hurries back down and pours lube into his hand, impatiently rubbing his hands together to warm it up. He slicks himself up, groaning as he finally gives his own neglected cock some attention.

Yuuri lifts his feet up and offers them to Victor, who spreads lube along the inside of them. He spreads Yuuri’s knees apart and turns Yuuri’s feet so that the soles face each other. He’s on his knees, and he lifts Yuuri’s feet up to his hips. And then he squeezes Yuuri’s feet around himself, placing his cock between Yuuri’s arches, and a moan is ripped from his chest. “Oh, fuck, Yuuri, ohhh,” he babbles.

“Yeah, just like that,” Yuuri reassures him. “Fuck me, Vitya.”

And then Victor _loses it_. He’s pumping his hips in short bursts, fucking Yuuri’s beautiful feet, unable to contain the noises tumbling from his lips. Some distant part of him watches in fascination at the whole arrangement, but most of his brain is focused on just how incredibly hot this is and how amazing Yuuri feels. Wave after wave of pleasure rolls through him with every thrust as he glides smoothly between Yuuri’s feet from the head of his cock down to the base. He wants this to last, but he’s overwhelmed and he knows he can’t keep this up much longer before he comes. But given the way Yuuri has responded, he thinks he’ll have more chances at this, so he lets himself be greedy and desperate. “Please, Yuuri, please…” He slows his thrusts as he looks to Yuuri’s face for permission.

Yuuri is panting, cheeks tinted red as he strokes himself. “Yes, you can come.”

Victor squeezes Yuuri’s feet around his cock as tightly as he can and closes his eyes as he thrusts once, twice more, and he cries, “Yuuri, I love you, oh Yuuri.” An overwhelming combination of physical bliss and overflowing love engulfs him and he comes, spilling messily all over Yuuri’s feet, his ankles, and the sheets below. His grip on Yuuri’s feet slackens as his orgasm fades, and as he returns to awareness, he realizes Yuuri still hasn’t come yet.

“Vitya,” Yuuri says roughly. “Clean up the mess you made. Lick me clean.”

Oh, _Yuuri_ , you clever man. He picks up Yuuri’s feet and laps at the sticky, white mess he’s made. The taste of his own come diffuses across his tongue as he drags his tongue across Yuuri’s feet. He wastes no time in licking Yuuri’s feet all over, delighted by the breathy moans this elicits. And as he’s nearly finished, Yuuri’s toes curl as he moans and answers Victor’s declaration with, “Vitya, Vitya, love you too,” the most beautiful refrain Victor’s ever heard.

Victor waits patiently for Yuuri’s next instruction, and after a few panting breaths, Yuuri’s voice returns. “Come up here, my love.” Victor places Yuuri’s feet back on the bed and snuggles up next to Yuuri, resting his head on Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri presses a kiss to his forehead, wraps an arm behind him, and gently strokes his back. “Thank you. You did so well.”

Yuuri uses his free hand to pet Victor’s head, and Victor wonders if it’s possible to feel any more fulfilled than he does right now. Yuuri cards his fingers through Victor’s hair, fingernails skimming lightly against his scalp, and he hums contentedly into Yuuri’s chest. They sit like that for some time, with Yuuri petting Victor as he bathes in affection, until Yuuri places a finger under Victor’s chin and tilts his head upward. 

“Hey,” Yuuri says softly, looking into Victor’s eyes. “It’s time to come back.”

Victor blinks. “Mm, okay then.”

“Was that okay?” Yuuri looks at him a bit nervously.

Sometimes Victor wonders how it’s possible that Yuuri can still be so unsure about things like this after all this time, but he’s eager to give the encouragement Yuuri needs. He pushes himself up so that he’s sitting upright next to Yuuri, and he takes Yuuri’s hands in his own. “Yuuri, that was amazing. And your feet… It’s something I’ve been wanting for a long time, so thank you, and I hope you liked it too.”

Yuuri blushes. “I really enjoyed watching how into it you were. And yeah, I did enjoy it.”

Victor grins. “Well that’s good, because there are so many more things I want to try with your feet.” Because now that he’s been given permission to indulge in this particular interest of his, his mind is running on overdrive, spinning up one scenario after another of all the ways he can show Yuuri how much he loves those feet, and by extension, all of Yuuri.

Yuuri squeezes his hands. “Just say the word, my love. But another day, because we should start getting ready for dinner, if you still want to go out.”

Victor can’t help but kiss Yuuri’s hands, and stopping himself from dragging Yuuri into another makeout session requires basically all of his willpower. “Let’s go shower, then.” But a shower offers its own rewards; Yuuri will tenderly clean him all over with a washcloth and massage his scalp as he washes his hair, as he does in times like these. They’ll dry off, and Yuuri will get dressed in the clothes Victor picks out for him for a date night.

  
  


Later that night, as they walk arm in arm, bodies pressed together and full of delicious food, in the gleaming lamplight that illuminates the well-manicured paths of Alexander Garden, Victor feels that same sense of fulfillment surging through him, a bulwark of warmth against the cool spring night. When he thinks about how much he loves Yuuri, he feels so light that he fears he might float away, but Yuuri holds on to him tightly, and Victor knows they’ll never let go of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus fact: Victor is reading _Sabriel_ , a book that means a lot to me. If you caught that reference, I heart you.
> 
> While I originally planned for this to be a one shot, an outline for a second chapter miraculously materialized in my brain, so there will be at least one more chapter of foot thing! At some point. I don't really have a schedule.
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul.
> 
> Please come yell about YOI 24/7 with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/her_nerdiness)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the next installment, please check out the series this is now a part of and click next work!

I just wanted to let those of you subscribed know that I will post the next installment shortly as a standalone fic in the series, so please click next work, or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248849)! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fact: Victor is reading _Sabriel_ , a book that means a lot to me. If you caught that reference, I heart you.
> 
> While I originally planned for this to be a one shot, an outline for a second chapter miraculously materialized in my brain, so there will be at least one more chapter of foot thing! At some point. I don't really have a schedule.
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul.
> 
> Please come yell about YOI 24/7 with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/her_nerdiness)!


End file.
